Suzie Hamstapple
Suzie Hamstapple, known by some as Suzafrino, is a young thirteen year old girl who resides on the now devastated planet of Sigma. By chance, she and two other humans, Carter and Lucas, were left in Xychus City instead of being evacuated during the Evoknight invasion. Personality Suzie isn't one to have an opinion on most things, but will scrounge up something for you anyways. She always thought of herself as a historian given how she was brought up. If there's something in history you needed to know, she has it locked in her like fine jewelry. She can't be seen with at least a smile on her face, being a bubbly girl there isn't a day waking up that she doesn't feel better than she had been the previous night. As happy as she may be, she doesn't take to kindly to insults, and as nice as it would be to break down and cry, she wouldn't unless under the most strenuous pressures. At times she can be an overexcited bubble of happy, but in those times she often catches herself and attempts to tone it down, portraying lapses of what seems like shyness. Not being one too social (appreciating a close group of friends more than a wide expanse of people), she can often be seen doing a project on her own when given the chance. While she can be most reluctant when given any type of work, a light push is all it takes to get her going, two or three more to get her committed. Suzie is somewhat easily distracted. Her life long career with music has gotten her stuck in always listening for some sonnet on the wind to catch to her ears. She appreciates most any kind of music, especially the older tones that give her more of something to sing to. Musical as she may be, she hasn't got quite a voice, and in her own embarrassment has restrained herself on humming words rather than blaring them out of her scarring lungs. In her long years of life it has been engraved in stone and shown to everyone that she's easily frightened. Granted, easy as it is, it's not too hard to adapt to a certain situation where, frightening or not, she won't be as jumpy to it, even if she's terrified inside. Because of her friend's constant teasing ans scarring her on just about every occasion she carries slight suspicion of everyone, but not enough that it hinders kindly friendship that may cling between them. History Stacey was born and raised and good ol' Sweden. Not much can be said about her life there. Going to school and trying her best was really all she had. She didn't enjoy it much and found her family a pain, however. Her uncle, who lived with her, was the worst. A shaggy old man who ran the house like a monarch. She didn't cry when he died, but she didn't smile either. Her life was never focused around education with proud parents, she was just good at catching onto things and it all eventually came together, though she was terrible at putting information or even her thoughts outside of her mind and never did well on assignments aside from multiple choice questions. When the time came for the alien's attack her parents seemed ready for it. They hardly had the money to get onto a spaceship and they thought it would all fall out. It took Suzie underground work with a friend to get her out... and her brother. It took the help from a good friend with family to get them aboard, but unfortunately, she and her brother were not able to board the same ship. With hope she left him with her most trusted friend, not wanting him to be alone and, through their time on the ship has mulled over constantly whether she should have done that. Category:Characters Category:Humans